Cleanin' Up The Town: Remembering Ghostbusters (Documentary)
Cleanin' Up The Town: Remembering Ghostbusters (also known as Part 1: Cleanin' Up The Town: Remembering Ghostbusters" and Part 2: "Too Hot To Handle: Remembering Ghostbusters II") is a two part fan documentary that has been in development since 2008.CLEANIN' UP THE TOWN: Remembering Ghostbusters (Documentary) Facebook Page "About"- PAGE INFO: Started in January 2008 Part 1: Cleanin' Up The Town: Remembering Ghostbusters will tentatively release in January 2020. Crew Currently, everyone listed comes from Bueno Productions Ltd websiteBueno Productions Ltd website: Meet the team. Director: Anthony Bueno Producer: Claire Bueno Art Director: Anthony Zart Archive Producer: Derek Osborn Music Department: J-Mi & Midi-D Publicist: Paul Smith History In February 2008, Anthony and Claire Bueno commenced production on the documentary. It was self-funded to retain creative control and preserve the integrity of the story.Cleanin' Up The Town Kickstarter Campaign description On October 3, 2010, a teaser trailer was released.Premiere Scene "CLEANIN' UP THE TOWN: Remembering Ghostbusters - Documentary Teaser Trailer (2010)" 10/3/10 On January 8, 2016, it was announced a Kickstarter would be started to help raise funds to finish the documentary, conduct public relations, travel expenses, permits, post-production, distribution, and other expenses.Premiere Scene YouTube "CLEANIN' UP THE TOWN: Remembering Ghostbusters (Documentary) 2016 Vlog announcement" 1/8/16 On February 5, 2016, Ghostbusters fan Derek Osborn revealed he was helping out behind the scenes.Ghostbusters Fans d_osborn post 2/5/16 On February 6, 2016, the Kickstarter was launched with a £40,000 goal set. A pledge of £15 or more would get your name placed in the end credits of the documentary and a poster. A pledge £25 or more would get your name placed in the end credits of the documentary and a digital download of the documentary. A pledge £30 or more would get your name placed in the end credits of the documentary, a poster, and digital download. A pledge £50 or more would get your name placed in the end credits of the documentary, a digital download, and the Blu-ray/DVD combo with a "making of booklet." A pledge £65 or more would get your name placed in the end credits of the documentary, a digital download, the Blu-ray/DVD combo with a "making of booklet," arm-patch, and badge/button. A pledge £80 or more would get your name placed in the end credits of the documentary, a digital download, the Blu-ray/DVD combo with a "making of booklet," arm-patch, badge/button, poster, and soundtrack with score track and music from the documentary. A pledge £150 or more would get your name placed in the end credits of the documentary, a digital download, the Blu-ray/DVD combo with a "making of booklet," arm-patch, badge/button, poster, soundtrack with score track and music from the documentary, two tickets to the screening, and a special limited edition silk print poster signed by the producer and director. A pledge £200 or more would get your name placed in the end credits of the documentary, a digital download, the Blu-ray/DVD combo with a "making of booklet," arm-patch, badge/button, poster, soundtrack with score track and music from the documentary, two tickets to the screening, a special limited edition silk print poster signed by the producer and director, T-shirt, pen, bookmark, and thermal mug and balloon. A pledge £250 or more would get your name placed in the end credits of the documentary, a digital download, the Blu-ray/DVD combo with a "making of booklet," arm-patch, badge/button, poster, soundtrack with score track and music from the documentary, two tickets to the screening, a special limited edition silk print poster signed by the producer and director, T-shirt, pen, bookmark, thermal mug and balloon, and digital photo taken at the event. A pledge £350 or more would get your name placed in the end credits of the documentary, a digital download, the Blu-ray/DVD combo with a "making of booklet," arm-patch, badge/button, poster, soundtrack with score track and music from the documentary, T-shirt, pen, bookmark, thermal mug and balloon, and a limited edition Stay Puft Marshmallow hand with signed photograph by William Brian or a framed production used photocopy shortboard from John DeCuir's Art Department. A pledge of £500 or more would get your name placed in the end credits of the documentary, a digital download, the Blu-ray/DVD combo with a "making of booklet," arm-patch, badge/button, poster, soundtrack with score track and music from the documentary, T-shirt, pen, bookmark, thermal mug and balloon, and a limited edition Stay Puft Marshmallow hand with signed photograph by William Brian, and a framed production used photocopy shortboard from John DeCuir's Art Department. A pledge £1,500 or more would get the backer an Executive Producer credit in IMDb and the credits of the documentary, 2 VIP Premiere tickets where a professional photograph will be taken, a special limited edition silk print poster signed by the producer, director and artist, an invite to all CLEANIN' UP THE TOWN events and a package of all merchandise with regular updates. A pledge £3,520 or more would get the £1,500 rewards and three pairs of tickets to Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) in New York on July 11, 2016. A pledge £5,000 or more would get the backer an Associate Producer credit and the £1,500 rewards. A £48,000 stretch goal would net a 4+ hour cut. A £55,000 stretch goal would net a Steelbook case. On March 7, 2016, the Kickstarter was funded. The £48,000 stretch goal was not met. On May 19, 2016, it was announced Cleanin' Up The Town would be previewed at Wizard World Philadelphia. A panel was scheduled on Friday June 3, 2016 at 3pm in Room 119AB. 10 minutes of footage would be shown then a Q&A would follow. It was also revealed Nicholas Richmond won the fan art competition and his art work will be included in the Blu-ray/DVDrelease.Cleanin' Up The Town Kickstarter "FAN ART and WIZARD WORLD!" 5/19/16 On June 8, 2016, the Buenos were one week into their USA trip conducting interviews. They planned to interview cinematographer Michael Chapman the next day.Cleanin' Up The Town Kickstarter "The USA trip so far..." 6/8/16 On August 23, 2016, it was announced all the final interviews the Buenos wanted, except for with Bill Murray, were conducted. They are aiming for a picture lock by the end of October.Cleanin' Up The Town Kickstarter "Post USA Filming Update." 8/23/16 On October 31, 2016, it was revealed work is still on editing the Ghostbusters II section. The target end date was end of November/beginning of December but it was partly contingent on distribution deals which wouldn't be known until editing was done. More convention appearances are being planned.Cleanin' Up The Town Kickstarter "Happy Halloween!" 10/31/16 On November 11, 2016, it was announced 12 minutes would be shown and a Q&A would be done at MCM Birmingham Comic Con in the UK on Saturday November 19, 2016 at 2 pm. A 'special announcement' would be made, too.Cleanin' Up The Town Kickstarter "MCM Birmingham Comic Con 19th Nov" 11/11/16 On November 21, 2016, it was announced the documentary was going to be split into 2 parts. Part 1 will cover Ghostbusters and Part 2 will cover Ghostbusters II. The release date would not be affected but screenings may be different dates.Cleanin' Up The Town Kickstarter "Special Announcement!" 11/21/16 On January 20, 2017, it was revealed production current estimated a spring completion for Part 1, with Part 2 following a few months after along with the Blu-ray/DVD.Cleanin' Up The Town Kickstarter "Hope your 2017 has got off to a good start!" 1/20/17 On March 8, 2017, it was revealed Part 1 was shaping up to finish mid-March. A photo of work at the editing bay was included.Cleanin' Up The Town Kickstarter "One year on." 3/8/17 On May 1, 2017, it was revealed production was almost done with Part 1. Derek Osborn has been working on it as archive material producer, motion graphics editor and co-editor.Cleanin' Up The Town Kickstarter "Happy 1st May!!" 5/1/17 On June 8, 2017, the Buenos confirmed they were able to meet up with Ernie Hudson, Dan Aykroyd, and the Ghostbusters fans attending Collectormania in Birmingham and a Crystal Head Vodka event at Covent Garden. Part 1 only has 30 minutes of the edit left to add motion graphics to. The runtime for Part 1 will be over 2 hours long and they are nearing picture lock. After some final tweaks, it will be sent it off to J-Mi & Midi-D Productions for the musical polish.Cleanin' Up The Town Kickstarter "HAPPY GHOSTBUSTERS DAY" 6/8/17 On August 26, 2017, the Buenos replied they were focusing on finishing Part 1 and the motion graphics are a very time consuming process.Cleanin' Up The Town Kickstarter Comments section reply #17855092 8/26/17 On November 5, 2017, it was announced there would be an appearance at "For the Love of Sci-Fi"in Manchester, UK on December 2. Ernie Hudson and Jennifer Runyon-Cormen will be guest signers. They will do Q&A, Hudson and Runyon-Cormen will also be on the panel, showing some footage, and hope to be making an announcement.Cleanin' Up The Town Kickstarter "Sadly this post didn't go live on Halloween." 11/5/17 On December 9, 2017, it was announced production has completed a full rough cut with motion graphics and temporary score of the longer version, which currently clocks in at 3 hours. The next steps are to polish with a grade, J-Mi and Mid-D Productions need to clean the audio and lay the proper score down, the Buenos need to cut it down to the 90 minute version for screenings, and once both versions are complete, the Buenos will then be able to talk to distributors and get a clear idea on the release.Cleanin' Up The Town Kickstarter "Christmas 2017 UPDATE!" 12/9/17 On February 10, 2018, a 32:26 recording of the "For the Love of Sci-Fi" was posted.GhostbustersDoc Tweet 2/18/18Fortheloveof Sci-fi YouTube "For the Love of Sci-Fi 2017 Ghostbusters Cleanin' Up the Town Panel" 2/10/18 On March 7, 2018, it was announced the rough cut of the shorter version was done and it currently runs at 1 hour 55 minutes. The next step is to refine and lay down final score. Work on the 3 hour version of Part 1 also continues.Cleanin' Up The Town Kickstarter "2018 Update... Two Years On!" 3/7/18 On June 8, 2018, the edit was locked and work with J-Mi and Midi-D Productions on the audio mix, sound design, and final score was in progress. The edit still needed some final revisions and motion graphics applied. The Buenos showed what they had to a few industry friends, and decided on some other changes that needed to be made. It was in essentially the final stretch. They are currently in discussions with a distributor so a release date and details will be revealed "very, very, very soon." It was also announced Part 2 will be retitled "Too Hot To Handle: Remembering Ghostbusters II". Work has already begun on it, but there is much to be done. The Buenos prefer to have both done before the release of Cleanin' Up The Town, but it's still too early for them to say at this point. All contributions to the Kickstarter campaign would be honored, meaning that incentives including credits and copy of the film will carry over with Too Hot, too. Only the title for Part 2 has changed.Cleanin' Up The Town Kickstarter "HAPPY GHOSTBUSTERS DAY 2018!" 6/8/18 On August 6, 2018, it was revealed Part 1 just needs audio work and grad done. The edit of the doc, the intro, and outro were all completed.Cleanin' Up The Town Kickstarter Comment section reply 8/6/18 On September 19, 2018, the intro for Part 1 was done, audio work continues then film will be locked and evaluated for film license. Part 1 will release in June 2019.Cleanin' Up The Town Kickstarter "September Update" 9/19/18 On November 18, 2018, it was revealed the complicated graphics were done with a little refining here and there to go.GhostbustersDoc Facebook 11/18/18 reply On April 7, 2019, it was revealed production was in the final stretch. The grade and sound are being completed now and it's the last things to do. Edit and graphics had to be completed first then grade and sound. Birmingham City University was employed to complete the grade, mastering of picture and sound professionally.Cleanin' Up The Town Kickstarter "Over Due Update." 4/7/19 On August 3, 2019, it was noted the past few months were spent on dealing with the legalities surrounding the documentary and they are almost dealt with. After that, the release dates and future plans will be announced in the coming weeks.Cleanin' Up The Town Kickstarter "Quick August Update." 8/3/19 On August 16, 2019, a new poster by Anthony Zart was released.Cleanin' Up The Town Kickstarter "New Poster!" 8/16/19 On September 20, 2019, it was announced work on Part 1 was completed. On September 17, it was handed off to Kew Media for distribution. The physical release date will be around the end of January 2020.Cleanin' Up The Town Kickstarter "CLEANIN' UP THE TOWN: Remembering Ghostbusters - COMPLETED!!!" 9/20/19 On November 6, 2019, a 1:39 final trailer for Cleanin' Up The Town was posted.Ghostbusters Documentary YouTube 11/6/19 On February 1, 2020, Claire Bueno confirmed Too Hot to Handle is in post production.Premscene Tweet reply 2/1/2020 Screenings Cleanin' Up The Town Domestic On May 9, 2019, it was also announced there would be a world premiere on Saturday June 8th at Ghostbusters Fan Fest.Cleanin' Up The Town Kickstarter "World Premiere announcement" 5/9/19 On June 10, 2019, it was noted there were legal problems preventing the screening at Fan Fest. The Bueonos found out two days prior to the event that major parts of the film couldn't be shown due to licensing. Anthony Bueno spent the night before the event re-editing a reel of footage that they could show. In its place, a 18 minute highlight reel of exclusive footage not in the documentary was shown.Ghostbusters Fans robbritton post 6/10/19Ghostbusters Fans 910dohead post 6/10/19 International Europe On May 9, 2019, it was announced the documentary would be premiered at Cannes later in the month.Bloody Disgusing "Definitive Ghostbusters Docuentary Cleanin' Up The Town Remembering Ghostbusters Heads to Cannes" 5/9/19 United Kingdom On September 20, 2019, tentatively, a screening in the United Kingdom will be in December 2019.Cleanin' Up The Town Kickstarter "CLEANIN' UP THE TOWN: Remembering Ghostbusters - COMPLETED!!!" 9/20/19 On September 30, 2019, it was reported it will release in theaters in the United Kingdom in December. The theatrical runtime is 126 minutes.Film Stories "A new British documentary celebrating the Ghostbusters heads to cinemas in December – details here" 9/30/19 On October 5, 2019, it was announced that those who kickstarted an amount that includes free tickets can redeem it for the October 7 screening.Cleanin' Up The Town Kickstarter "Calgary Screening" 10/5/19 On October 29, 2019, it was announced the European premiere will be at the BFI IMAX on December 3, 2019 and tickets go on sale the November 12 at 11:30 am.Cleanin' Up The Town "CLEANIN’ UP THE TOWN: Remembering Ghostbusters - European Premiere at the BFI IMAX on Tuesday 3rd December 2019!" 10/29/19 On December 6, 2019, it was announced that tickets are now on sale for the European premiere of the definitive 2 hour version of Cleanin' Up The Town at the Prince Charles Cinema, London on January 6, 2020.Cleanin' Up The Town "Tickets on sale for the European Premiere of the DEFINITIVE 2 HOUR version at the Prince Charles Cinema, London - 6th January 2020" 12/6/19 On December 13, 2019, it was announced that tickets are now on sale for the Scotland premiere on January 21, 2020 at the Glasgow Film Theatre.Cleanin' Up the Town "** UPDATE ** Tickets on sale for Screening at the Glasgow Film Theatre, Glasgow - 21st January 2020" 12/13/19 On December 20, 2019, it was announced that tickets are now on sale for another London premiere on January 14, 2020 at the Bertha Dochouse in Curzon Bloomsbury.Cleaning Up The Town "Tickets on sale for Screening + Q&A at Bertha Dochouse, Curzon Bloomsbury - Tuesday 14th January 2020" 12/20/19 On December 23, 2019, three more dates for England were announced at the Everyman in Bristol on January 9, Manchester on February 5, and York on February 11.Cleanin' Up The Town "3 new screening dates + Q&As confirmed - Bristol, Manchester, York at Everyman Cinemas" 12/23/19 On January 11, 2020, a screening and Q&A was announced for Eden Court in Inverness, Scotland on January 23.Cleanin' Up The Town "Tickets on sale for Screening & Q&A at Eden Court, Inverness - 23rd January 2020" 1/11/2020 On January 14, 2020, a screening and Q&A was announced for The Electric Cinema in Birmingham, England on January 26.Cleanin' Up The Town "Tickets on sale for Screening + Q&A at The Electric Cinema, Birmingham - Sunday 26th January 2020" 1/14/2020 On January 18, 2020, a screening + Q&A was announced for Snowcat Cinema in Perarth, Wales on February 9 and in Liverpool at FACT Picturehouse on February 12.Cleanin' Up The Town "Tickets on sale for Screening + Q&A in Wales - 9th February & Liverpool 12th February" 1/18/2020 On January 30, 2020, a screening and Q&A was announced for the York Everyman Cinema on February 11 at 6:15 pm.mrtonyberesford Tweet 1/30/2020 On February 7, 2020, a screening and Q&A was announced for Light House in Wolverhampton on March 1 at 7:30 pm.GhostbustersDoc Tweet 2/7/2020 On February 11, 2020, it was reported the Snowcat screening was rescheduled to February 18 at 7:30 pm.SnowcatCinema Tweet 2/11/2020 On February 14, 2020, more UK dates were announced: IFT Ipswich on February 20, Hyde Park Picture House at Leeds University Union, Harbour Lights, Picturehouse in Southampton on February 26, Exeter Phoenix in Exeter on March 3, Pavilions Teignmouth in Teignmouth on March 18, VideOdyssey in Liverpool on March 14, and Arthouse Crouch End in London on March 25.GhostbustersDoc Tweet 2/14/2020 Canada On September 11, 2019, a screening of Cleanin' Up The Town was announced. It will be at the Calgary Underground Film Festival on October 7 from 7-9 pm in the Globe Cinema (617 8 Ave SW, Calgary, Alberta T2P1H1) with tickets costing between $8 and $10.Calgary Herald "Calgary film listings" 9/11/19Calgary Underground Film Festival "Off the CUFF: CLEANIN' UP THE TOWN: REMEMBERING GHOSTBUSTERS" retrieved 9/15/19 Releases Cleanin' Up The Town Domestic International United Kingdom On September 30, 2019, it was reported the VOD release of Part 1 is January 27, 2020.Film Stories "A new British documentary celebrating the Ghostbusters heads to cinemas in December – details here" 9/30/19 On January 27, 2020, it was confirmed the VOD release for the United Kingdom had begun by download via iTunes.Cleanin' Up The Town "UK VOD Availability Announcement" 1/27/2020 Canada On January 26, 2020, it was revealed the VOD release in Canada will be on February 28.pnwpictures Tweet 1/26/2020 On February 11, 2020, it was reported Cleanin' Up The Town can now be streamed via YouTube Canada as a rental or purchase.Ghostbusters News "Cleanin’ Up The Town: Remembering Ghostbusters now streaming via YouTube Canada!" 2/11/2020 References External Links *Cleanin' Up The Town: Remembering Ghostbusters Website *Cleanin' Up The Town: Remembering Ghostbusters on Facebook *GhostbustersDoc on Twitter *PremiereScene on YouTube- (They release through that channel) Also See *Ghostheads (Fan Documentary) Gallery Trailers CLEANIN' UP THE TOWN Remembering Ghostbusters - Documentary Teaser Trailer (2010)|2010 trailer CLEANIN' UP THE TOWN Remembering Ghostbusters (Documentary) 2016 Vlog announcement|2016 trailer CLEANIN' UP THE TOWN Remembering Ghostbusters - Final Trailer|2019 trailer Artwork CleaninUpTheTownRememberingGBLogo2010.png|Logo for the project CleaninUpTheTownRememberingGBVHSDesignPromo2016.jpg| CleaninUpTheTownDocumentaryPosterAugust2019.jpg|Poster released in August 2019 Category:Fan Made Documentaries